Serrandipity
by appieloosa
Summary: A short story about how a certain pony got her special symbol


Serrendipity  
  
On the wind swept beach a lone mare stands gazing out towards the great sea, lost in thought.This is her favorite time of day, when the waters are calm and the sun begins its journey into the sea.As she listens to the waves that lap at the shore line, she hears a different sound.The wind brings the sound of crying. Serrendipity scans the beach for the source, suddenly a movement catches her attention, there by the tide pool. As she cautiously approaches she is surprized to find a small dolphin like creature with a small horn, much like that of a unicorn.The creature is a beautiful sliver and white, with large frightened eyes, she pleads with Serrendipity. "Please, not to hurt me" she sobs. "Be not afraid little one, I mean you no harm." At Serrendipity's softly spoken words the creature calms at once. "Now then, why are you not in the sea and where is your mother?" "Me have lost my mother with my foolishness" she sobs, "Me was playing where me was told not to, the next thing me knew the sea went away and me is stuck here in the little water." "Oh, I see, the tide went out and left you in the tide pool." "why you poor dear, let us see if we can not get you back to the sea where you belong, your mother must be frantic by now." It didn't take Serrendipity long to figure a way out of the tide pool for the baby. Using her hooves, she dug a shallow channel from the tide pool to the sea. Then using a rope fashioned from strong seaweed, Serrendipity pulled the creature thru the channel she had made, back to the sea. She was so happy to be back in the arms of the sea, that the creature let out a sharp whistle and lept into the air landing with a huge splash. Suddenly two forms appeared in the distance, racing thru the water. Their large horns and powerful tails allowing them to cut thru the waves,with ease. The larger of the two was gold and grey, the smaller one was the palest pink with siver underneath. The small creature turned and with her eyes shining cryed out. "Mother!" As the pair reached the cove the smaller of the two swam alongside the baby. "Where have you been Luna, we have been so worried!" "Me was trapped mother, the sea went away and me was trapped in the little water, but this creature helped me back to the sea." Three sets of eyes turned to look at the strange creature of land. "My name is Serrendipity,I am called a pony and this island is my home." She stated as she bowed before these noble creatures. "May I ask what manner of creature you are?" "We be Narwhals, sea unicorns some call us I be Thor ,this is my life-mate Adeona and you have of course meet our immpetious daughter Luna" The large male spoke. "We wish to reward you for your kindness to our daughter" "Oh, that isn't nessasary sir, I need no reward." "Just the same you shall have one, please step into the water." As Serrendipity stepped into the sea, Thor's horn began to glow with a soft light.Thor dipped his head so that the tip of his horn touched the waters surface.Suddenly the water began to splash against Serrendipity's legs and body, as the wind lifted her mane and tail, her whole body began to glow. Then just as suddenly as it started the wind died and the sea was quiet once more.As Serrendipity opened her eyes, Thor began to speak. "Now every creature be they of land or sea shall know of your kindness and that you are friend to us." "If you ever need I or my clan, simply step into the sea and you need just to think of us and we shall return." Serrendipity watched the small family as they swam back out to the sea, as she turned to head home she caught sight of her reflection in the tide pool. "Ohhh, my!" she exclaimed. Her once pale blue color now had a sliver irridesiant shine, her mane and tail were streaked with silver and from her hooves up, waves of a darker blue had appeared on her legs. As she turned to get a better look, she noticed that there were no longer just stars across her sides. She now had a Narwhal symbol among the stars on both sides. Serrendipity smiled at her new reflection, then turned and trotted off thru the trees headed for home, she could hardly wait to show her friends. 


End file.
